Deathday Party
by invatercat
Summary: The 11th Doctor finds that everyone he's ever known have been "invited" to a party in the middle of space. However, he knows something they don't. It's a party celebrating his coming execution. Disguised as a female ginger, he and Lady TARDIS must figure out what the hell is going on and who is behind it all. (No OCs)


**_Deathday Party_**

**_Chapter One_**

* * *

_A dream._

_Yeah, It's got to be a dream._

_It was the only conclusion they could all come to._

_How else would tons upon tons of people magically wake up on a huge spaceship in the middle of the universe, given drinks, and told to party?_

_None of it felt real._

* * *

Rose Tyler walked down the long halls, confused and rather upset. Tentoo, also known as John Smith, and Jackie, Rose's mother, followed along after her. They had awoken in a spaceship, all dressed up as if they were at a party for the rich. Funny thing was, that's not how they remember being dressed before hand. Rose had on a cherry red, sparkling dress that fit her tightly and stopped at her knees. She had matching heels as well. Jackie had on a dress that looked almost the same, only her dress was light blue. John Smith had on a tuxedo with a silk red bow-tie. If he had noticed the fact that he didn't have cool, red converse shoes on, he'd feel rather upset.

Reaching the end of the ever-lasting halls, they came upon a corridor that was lined with windows on one side. They were not small, but not big, and were circular in shape. All three of them walked up to a window and looked out. Rose's eyes narrowed when all she could see was space. Sure, there were stars and planets, but not a single one was close by. All of them were millions of light-years away.

"I wasn't completely sure until now that we were on a spaceship of some kind." Rose sighed, mainly to herself. "The whole place looks like a hotel. Rooms everywhere. Wooden doors with numbers on them ranging in the thousands."

"I could hear the sound of engine. It's rather loud." John poked at his ear.

Rose turned to him, looking confused, about to say something, however Jackie beat her to it."You sure? It's insanely quiet in these halls and it's driving me mad."

"I think we should be a bit more worried over why we are here and not how well our hearing is." Rose sighed, looking out the window again.

"I've noticed Pete isn't here with us." Jackie pointed out. "He was with us before we woke up here, right?"

"You know, what I want to know is why we're all dressed like this." John spoke out, playing with the tie he had on.

"One question at a time." Rose spoke out. "Though it would be nice to know where to start for answers."

"You think it's got anything to do with The Doctor?" Jackie asked.

"Impossible." John stepped back and forth. "The bridge to and from Pete's world was closed...for the second time if what I was told was correct."

"That's true, but Mom is right...it feels like something that has something to do with him..."

Rose looked around, listening very hard for some sort of sign. John and Jackie stayed quiet, watching Rose try to pick up any noise at all. After a few seconds, Rose stiffened.

"What is it?" Jackie asked.

"I hear...talking." Rose said quietly.

"Talki-"

Rose shushed John and suddenly paced down the corridor. Jackie and John followed her yet again. Rose finally came to a double door, and placing her ear against it, she heard talking. Lots and lots of talking. Jackie and John did the same.

"It's like a party in there." Jackie gasped.

"A party for what, though." Rose said with a touch of hostility.

"One we were invited to, I'd bet." John grinned, looking at his clothes.

"Invited to? When?" Jackie asked.

Before anyone could stop the man, the duplicate pushed opened the doors and walked through. Rose's heart jumped, however had no choice but to follow him in. She raced after him, grabbing his hand. Jackie frowned and followed after the two.

Inside, the three stopped to gaze in awe. They had entered a large room that had people everywhere. People that looked human and people that were clearly alien, talking and moving around. Everyone had on either a handsome tuxedo or a beautiful dress. There were drinks and tables with white cloths to sit at. A bar was at one side of the room and on the side of the room completely opposite to where our three stood was a big, wide balcony that you could only enter by going to the third floor. Well, what looked like the third floor. Rose guessed they were probably in the middle of the ship when it came to floors.

"Look at this!" Jackie gasped, the lights reflecting off her eyes.

"And no one is pointing guns at us so I guess you were right." Rose dragged on her sentence, letting go of John's hand.

"Well why aren't we joining in on the drinking, come on Rose!" Jackie laughed, pulling her daughter over to the right side, towards the bar. John followed behind.

Passing by many people, the trio stopped to see that in the very corner of the room was a large, circular, white-clothed table, resting right by the bar. However, that wasn't what caught their eyes. Sitting at it were familiar faces. Micky, Martha, and Martha's family.

"Look who it is!" Jackie smiled, pulling the trio over to the table.

The group at the table looked over and looked rather surprised to see the trio. Martha and Micky straightened in their chairs, while Martha's family looked curious. They didn't remember ever meeting Rose, Jackie, or Tentoo.

"Jackie, Rose..." Micky greeted, however he didn't quite know how to great Tentoo. He knew it was the duplicate, but he didn't know how to address the man.

"John. John Smith." John introduced himself.

"It's been so long." Martha smiled. "What are you all doing here?"

"Funny thing is, we're not quite sure." John answered, sitting down at one of the empty chairs. Rose and Jackie did the same.

"Let me guess. You three woke up in the middle of a hallway too, huh?" Micky asked.

"Bingo~" John smiled.

"We found ourselves here a few hours ago. We looked around the place, only to end up here." Martha sighed. "Couldn't find anyone who knew anything about why we were here either. Asked random people in this room and turns out they are in the same situation as us."

"However I did see Captin' Jack walk by with a friend. He stopped to say hi before walking off into the crowd." Micky informed.

"It's like mass kidnapping in here." Rose sighed, looking around.

"Yeah." Micky laughed. "Mass kidnapping with a side of everything you need feel relaxed and calm."

"Tons of people, drinks, a comfortable, friendly atmosphere that supports any life form no matter where they are from and what level of oxygen they need to live." John leaned back on his chair, gazing around the room as well. He turned back to the group. "Which is funny because a lot of the creatures in this room would need things that humans would die when come in contact with."

"You know, it never accord to me, but does the place the Time-lords are from have the same atmospheric levels as Earth?" Martha asked. "I had a lot of questions that came to me while with the Doctor and I never did ask them."

Martha, Micky, Rose, and Jackie all turned to John, who at first was surprised, but then sighed, realizing that of course they would think he knew the answer. He did though. He shared knowledge that the original Doctor had.

"Well..." John thought for a second. "Gallifrey's atmosphere is, if I remember correctly, 77% Nitrogen, 21% Oxygen, and 2% other."

"Hmph." Martha crossed her arms, showing interest. Her head tilted a bit. "Their atmosphere is a bit thinner then Earth's."

"So! What are we going to do here? Ask questions about Gallifrey or try to figure out what's going on?" John asked.

"We're probably just going to ask questions." Micky answered.

"I mean, we could go look for Jack, but what good is that?"

"We are not looking for Jack." John sighed, leaning his head back.

Nobody wanted to go find out what was really going on. Well, they wanted to, but they didn't have a place to start. Besides, seeing people you know that are supposed to be in a place unreachable to you sort of beats anything else. The gang really soon forgot all about waking up on a random ship, deeply submerged into random, everyday conversation.

Martha listened to Jackie telling a story, however her eyes wondered across the table. Her family were walking amongst themselves, like always, and the other three were listing to Jackie. Martha's eyes stopped when she noticed something on John's hand, or rather, finger. A ring.

"Are you married?" Martha spoke out, accidentally speaking over Jackie.

At first, Jackie was insulted, but realized it seemed Micky and Martha were more interested in John's ring then her own story. She sighed. This wasn't the first time. Martha mouthed sorry to Jackie, realizing what she had done. Jackie shook her head, telling the younger woman to let it go.

"Huh, What?" John looked up a the woman. He didn't hear what she had asked.

"You have a ring." Martha said.

"Oh! Yes, that!" John held up his hand, showing off the ring.

"Oh yes~!" Jackie grinned. "They're engaged! Rose Tyler and John Smith!"

Rose was a bit embarrassed, holding up her hand to show the small ring on her finger for only a few seconds.

"Congrats." Micky said.

"I see a ring on your finger too, Martha." John eyed the woman, smirking.

"Oh, yeah, well, We- er- got married t-too." Martha leaned closer to Micky.

"Everyone's growing up just so fast." Jackie leaned her head on her arm. "I don't like that."

"Well, after all that we've been through, I think it's about time for some peace." Martha informed.

"You mean all the times of facing death in the face only to have a mad man in a blue box to save you at the last second?" Rose chuckled.

"Exactly." Martha agreed.

"I wonder where he is at the moment." Jackie said aloud.

"Wonder who he's traveling with now." Micky smirked.

"I'm going to bet $10 it's some random 20 year old British girl." A new voice said.

"Jack!"

The gang watched as Jack sat down at the large table, another person following and sitting down next to him.

"'ey, guys!" Jack grinned. "I got bored. Oh yeah, this is my friend Alonso~"

* * *

"You'd think If they were going to hold an execution for me they'd at least invite me over." The Doctor, with his bow-tie and fez, walked around the TARDIS, pulling random levers and pushing buttons. "Maybe pay be a visit before the party was ever held."

The TARDIS made many noises as the man talked aloud. He was the only one there, and his body still showed the face of his 11th regeneration. No companion. Not yet, at least. He was planning to relax on some rich, beautiful planet. Like, actually relax. This meant he was actually planning to land on his least favorite day of the week.

But that plan went to dust (not like he cared).

"Who would even go to a party that celebrates my coming death? From what I picked up, there wasn't a single Dalek or Cyberman in the room. Just a bunch of...Oh, I don't know! Humans? Other creatures?" He sighed.

"OH, AND YEAH." He stopped walking. "WHO HOLDS A PARTY FOR AN EXECUTION ANYWAY? I mean, I've have all my enemies come to watch me being put into a box, but they were NOT having a party with lights and dresses and drinks!"

The Doctor stopped and started mashing buttons on a key bored, pulling out his sonic screwdriver. He worked quietly for a few minutes before a light next to him went on and the TARDIS began making much more noise.

"OKAY!" He let out a deep breath. "So, I've got a plan. I'm going to create a hologramic-robotic-whatnot sort of thing that I can transmit all of your power and consciousness into, my dear TARDIS. It'll be dangerous because that means this pretty blue box with stop working, meaning it will stop all supply of what I need to breath, and all that important stuff. Those doors are not sealed shut, my dear."

Suddenly running to the other side of the controls, he continued working.

"I'm going to land us onto their insanely huge ship without being detected. Well, we'd normally be detected, but the second we get on, I'm draining you into that hologramic robotic thing-y wing-y I was talking about. They won't know a thing because all the signals you cast off will be locked inside the body!"

The Doctor looked up at the screen, taking a deep breath, in and out.

"You ready, sexy?" He grinned, blowing a stray hair out of his eye-sight and fixing the fez on his head so that it didn't fall off.

Suddenly, the Doctor pulled down a large lever with both his hands, and the TARDIS began to make the noise of the gods. The noise the Doctor loved to hear. He grinned, watching the screen so that he would know the second he was upon the ship. Within 10 seconds, maybe less, he raced off to the other side of the controls and tinkered with them.

With the push of a button, a light appeared, and when it left, a body was left standing next to him. He poked it.

"Great. Feels like a normal human. However, if threatened by anything deadly, it will glitch out. It is an interesting sort of hologram, huh?"

He pressed another button, instantly downloading all of the TARDIS's information, consciousness, and all that Jazz into the robotic, humanistic, hologram. Sort of like a USB, if you'd like to think about it that way. The lights, the air, and everything turned off and the Doctor ran over to the front doors to let in the oxygen that the ship was holding. He took another big breath of air, turning back around to see his creation standing on two feet by it's self, it's BEAUTIFUL blue eyes staring back at him.

"Well if it isn't the one and only!" The Doctor grinned like a baby, running over to inspect the hologram.

The Doctor had, simply, turned his blue box into a human woman. With black hair, blue eyes, a blue dress, everything somewhat messy. She was an almost perfect replica of the woman he met at that planet OUTSIDE of the universe. The woman that was, indeed, his lovely TARDIS. The woman that had, in fact, stolen him when he thought he had stolen her.

"How ya feeling?!" He asked, far too excited.

"Fantastic, as you used to say~" Lady TARDIS, shall we call her, winked with a grin. "So, what was that plan of your's, my dear doctor?"

Eleven laughed, nearly skipping around the dead inside of the blue box. He had to calm himself somehow. Running around the controls was doing good, at the least. When he passed Lady TARDIS for the second time, the woman grabbed his arm to pull him back. She also snatched the fez off his head.

"Hey~!" He whined.

"It's nice, it really is, but let's forget about being cool cuz I want to know this plan of yours." She sighed, placing the fez onto the control panel, gently.

"WEELLLL-" He stopped completely. "I was going to march up to them and ask why they thought sending a 'hey, you're gonna die later, k?' message to the person you want to execute was a good idea, but that was really only 2 minutes ago. And I got that message maybe 3 minutes ago."

Lady TARDIS sighed. "Well...let me come up with one."

"What, was mine that bad?" The Doctor faked a hurt look.

"I got it." Lady TARDIS took a few steps before turning around to face him again. "I'm going to reprogram this holographic robotic thing you made so that I look like you and sound like you. I'll march up to them, get myself caught. In the meanwhile, I'm going to have you in a disguise. You'll go join the party and find out what you can."

"But they'll execute you!" The Doctor grinned. "However, when they do, you'll glitch out, being completely okay! Comfortable, even! But what after that? They'll know it's not me."

"That is what I will plan out later." The woman said.

"WOOOOO Just like me! Never with a real plan, huh?" The Doctor pointed at her, the grin still on his face.

"It's not like I know that much about this whole situation either." Lady TARDIS sighed. "But you trust me and I trust me so what can go wrong?"

Lady TARDIS closed her eyes, standing still. After a few moments of watching her, the Doctor witnessed her present form glitch into the perfect mirror image of the Doctor in his current form. The hair, the eyes, the skin, the clothes! It was all perfect. He even poked his mirror image just to make sure the texture was right.

"And as I said, even my own voice is perfect." Lady TARDIS spoke, and the voice made the real Doctor shiver with delight.

"AMAZING!" He shouted.

"So..." Lady TARDIS grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Now is your turn."

The Doctor felt into a trance, forgetting everything for about a minute. His body was numb, and all he saw was the blue and purple vortex within the eyes of his mirror self. When the eyes he stared into became his normal blue once again and the snap of fingers brought him back out of his ghost-like state, he shook his head.

"Take a look." The human TARDIS stepped back, letting the Doctor inspect...himself?

The Doctor looked at his arms and hands first.

"Human, yes, very human." He said. "Nose, eyes, mouth. Feet, legs- and. Oh, what's this?"

His hands inspected his chest and what he felt was something he'd never felt before. He looked up at Lady TARDIS with the biggest grin ever. His eyes were so big. He was jumping with joy. He then pulled at his hair.

"Long, wavy, oh, very long. Long long." He noted.

His heart nearly exploded when he identified his hair's color. He looked at Lady TARDIS with tears in his eyes.

"I'M A GIRL!" He nearly cried out. "AND I'M GINGER!"

"Yes, you're female and have very, very ginger hair. You're pale with blue eyes. Oh, and that dress you have on fits you well, yet also is very comfortable and allows you to move when needed." Lady TARDIS smiled. "There are no pockets, so I'm not sure where you would put your sonic screwdriver."

"No worries! I know where to put it."

The Doctor took his sonic screwdriver and, pulling at the side of his- or really her- dress, she forced the thing into her bra.

"Don't worry. I've seen Rose and Amy and River use their bras to stuff things like money and what not. Sort of like pockets."

"How did you fit it in there. I can't even see where it's at considering how tight to the skin that dress is?" Lady TARDIS looked confused...and a bit worried.

"I'm a Time-lord and you are made of Time-lord technology. This bra is like a pocket. It's bigger inside then outside."

"You're going to make a very weird girl- AH! NO. Put that down." Lady TARDIS snatched the Fez out of the Doctor's hands as he was taking it back off the control panel. "If I knew any better, this fez would be a dead give-away to your identity."

"Nobody likes fez. Why? Why?"

Lady TARDIS sighed and pulled the Doctor towards the doors, leading out of the blue box.

"We've got a plan to place in action, my dear doctor. Let's not forget that."

* * *

_Note: Sorry for any mistakes. Also, the title may change. Thanks for reading and any feedback would be fantastic~!_


End file.
